How Bad is the Food on Campus
Based on comments from students at other universities, it seems that Stanford food is actually pretty good. The selection in dining halls is of superior variety and quality in comparison to that of many other universities and colleges. That said, let's see a rundown of the various dining halls on campus... =Residential Dining Halls= Branner Dining Florence Moore Dining Less fancy than Arrillaga and Ricker, but easily better than the rest of the dining halls. Scooped ice cream, hummus and pita always available. sunday is indian dinner. the best. Lakeside Dining Unless you have a tireless appetite for such Lakeside staples as quinoa, eggplant, and cantaloupe, you will more often than not be disappointed. However, this dining hall delivers some stand-out meals on occasion, including fleeting dishes like calamari, macaroni and cheese, steak tacos, and, of course, strawberries. Soups are enjoyable with more regularity than main courses, and Lakeside's soft-serve machine is perhaps its great redeeming quality. Lakeside's Late Nite The vast majority of Late Nite choices are heavy dishes that could easily be full meals in their own right. Popular examples include chicken strips, calzones, and various kinds of sandwiches, sometimes in combos including fries or similar sides. That being said, there are certainly lighter (and healthier) options for those there simply to hang out or take break from studying. Prices are a bit on the steep side, but considering the average student can spend Cardinal Dollars at few other places than Late Nite, this should not be a major concern. Manzanita Dining Ricker Dining Widely cited as one of the best dining halls. Generally superior main courses, and consistently unique, spectacular desserts. Of particular interest are Ricker's signature honey biscuits, a picture of which is currently the desktop background of more than one student. Row Dining Row dining is generally fantastic. Private chefs are the way to go. Really. Everyone should have a friend on the Row and use guest meals. Stern Dining Stern's Late Night Cyber Cafe Suites Dining Societies Whether you eat in Bollard, Beef, Middle Earth, or Avanti, Suites Dining offers one of the best arrangements on campus, if you're an athlete. The last standing entirely student run dinning affiliate, they don't sacrifice board bills to pay off SOS. This means better food, better snacks, and better parties. I guess that may be why Suites is the long time favorite residence for varsity athletes and those that make food a priority. On the downside, athletes have very strictly scheduled eating times and that means that the Suites managers tend to neglect everyone else. If you hope to get the most out of the plan, you have to show up to lunch at 12 and dinner at 6, and if you're 15 minutes late one or more dishes will have run out, and won't be refilled. Because the vast majority of students cannot afford to appear in these narrow windows, most likely you'll end up piecing together what you can out of the leftovers. That can work out alright, except for Sundays and Mondays when there aren't many leftovers in the fridge. ps. Frank's breakfast is the shit. pps. Friday BBQs are the shit. Unfortunately, Suites no longer maintains any online presence. Toyon Eating Clubs Wilbur Dining Yost and Murray Dining The best dining as of 2006-07. Excellent Indian food. =Restaurants and Cafes= CoHo The TreeHouse The non-burger food is generally terrible, so it's a wonder why waiting lines often extend to the entrance of the restaurant. The number of seats is inadequate - don't expect to find a good place to sit during lunch/dinner hours. Barring high prices, the TreeHouse remains one of the most accessible eating places on campus. Mexican food is the specialty. The turkey burger is great, but takes extra time to make. Oh, and if you're smart, you'll figure out how to get free soda from the TreeHouse anytime of day. Union Square at Tresidder Linx at the Clark Center Subway It's Subway. You know what Subway is like. Peet's Coffee and Tea Olives at Building 160 Thai Cafe No longer exists as of 2017. Bytes at Packard Electrical Engineering =External Links= Stanford Dining Website